Good Morning
by SuperHope
Summary: Basically my little pervo mind with a crush on John Proctor wanting to sort of crappily illustrate what I think was one of many encounters between Abigail and John. You know, before she goes all crazy. It sounded great in my head. R&R please!


Dawn's rosy fingers were barely climbing out of the horizon when John Proctor climbed onto his horse, Dean. This morning, John wanted to greet the golden sun as it peeked up from the east. The air seemed fresh, rejuvenated. He came upon one of his grassy, unplanted fields before he heard the soft sound of someone sobbing. The sound was coming from behind some trees, where John knew there was a patch of beautiful wildflowers. He jumped down from Dean's back and held him by the reins as he walked to the trees. The sobbing was becoming clear now. There were no words, just a young woman's despair choking out in gasps. John tied Dean to an outer tree and ventured inward to find the source of the crying. He approached the sound and recognized the voice beneath the wails.

"Abigail?" He questioned as the girl came into view. She was sitting at the bottom of a tree, surrounded by halfway-closed flowers of many colors. Her brown, wavy hair was loose on her shoulders, slightly mussed up. Her hazel eyes were pink from tears, she was in her bedclothes and holding a pink flower, which seemed to be the first to fully open.

"John," Abigail turned away from the man, "Oh, John. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anyone to find me here."

John crouched down next to the girl and gently took her chin in his hand. Her face slowly turned to his. "Are you alright? What is the matter?"

Abigail hesitated. "The truth." She shifted to be kneeling directly in front of him, John's hand moving from her chin to the base of her neck. "You know." Abigail dropped her flower and took his hand from her shoulder into both hands and pressed it to her cheek. "You feel how I feel. You showed me before." She paused and closed her eyes. "I am in such despair." She opened her eyes as John stroked Abigail from her brow to her chin with his other hand. "I need you, John. I love you, and I know you feel the same. I felt so many things the other day when we took that walk and watched the sundown. I didn't feel like a woman until you showed me what it meant to love. That pleasure added to my joy, my exhilaration. But it gives me pain."

"Abigail, do not be pained by my doting." John shifted to sit leaning on a tree, and Abigail cradled in his lap, her arms around his neck and his around her waist. "You bring me such happiness and I am glad to think I was the first to feel your love." He leaned down to a soft kiss that Abigail returned.

"But I will never be yours and you will never be mine." Abigail stood and stepped into the opening flowers.

A laugh bounced from within John as he stood to wrap his arms around Abigail from behind her waist. "But, don't you see?" She turned to face him. "I am yours. Do what you will." He said this while opening his arms.

She turned away. "I am not your wife. We have sinned, though I only am concerned about Elizabeth imposing."

He grabbed her hand and walked to face her. "Love and passion are now sins?" taking her other hand he said, "Well, if this is true, we are both guilty and it will do no harm to repeat the crime." He punctuated this with a strong kiss that almost made Abigail lose her balance.

Abigail wrapped her arms around John's waist. "Let me get rid of her." Her tiptoes strained as she led the next kiss.

"As you will, miss." He cupped her face and kissed her. They kept intensely exploring the other's mouth as Abigail backed into the tree. John caressed own her waist as he kissed her neck, making her moan a little. Underneath his exploring mouth, Abigail unbuttoned the top of her gown, revealing her plump, soft breasts. She reached both of her hands into his hair, pulling his face up into deep kisses. She felt John's strong chest and back, touching the taut muscles beneath his shirt. John was dragged down as Abigail slid down the tree with his shirt in hand. They lay on the ground when Abigail spoke.

"Please, John. Now, please."

John kissed a trail from her neck to her breasts, which he began kissing and sucking. The soft warm flesh was sweet and the girl moaned louder than ever. She began reaching down to undo his pants, but his hand stopped her and he did it himself. Abigail slid her gown up to reveal she wasn't wearing undergarments. John entered the girl gently, but not slowly.

"Oh, God. Come on, John!" He moved in and out, quickening and deepening his strokes with each thrust. Repeatedly he slammed his length into her young, soft, tight entrance. "John!" She cried as he pressed inside again and again. "Oh God!"

Abigail rolled John over so now she was on top. She started riding him, bouncing up and down, moaning as she moved back and forth. They both cried the Lords name as their bodies peaked in unison.

John sat up and rested on one elbow as Abigail buttoned up her gown. "We shall be damned for this"

"Not if we're only each other's." Abigail replied and leaned over to kiss him. He pulled her down to his level and they lay there, kissing. There they remained until the sun was intrusively bright.

"I must work on the fields a while, it must be ten o'clock or so by now. Elizabeth will wonder where you've been."

Abigail sat up and ran a finger across John's chin. "But I've only been playing in the forest, looking at the plants." They gazed in each other's eyes for a moment. Abigail's face suddenly turned to one of worry. "We will be rid of her soon?"

"I will try. Of course, I cannot stay away from you."

"I could poison her." Abigail sat up and brightened. "We could tell the town she left on a boat to England."

John chuckled and sat up. "I think we could find a better way than that."

A scowl spread across Abigail's face. "Well, find that way soon, or I'll do it my way"

John laughed again and pulled her into an embrace. "Of course, Abigail. Soon we'll be together."


End file.
